kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Giruru
Giruru is a canon character from the Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Frog anime series. His account is run by -- and has been run by since it's creation -- DeadHorseWhisperer. General Information From the Series Giruru is a Keronian made completely of blue liquid. He appeared in episodes 169 (his debut episode -- though some fans have stated that his screentime was abysmal) and 177. He is a member of the Shurara Corps, a band of elite assassins known as the "Overzealous Killers" from Keron. He seems to primarily work alone, unlike the pairs of Putata and Mekeke, and Gyororo and Nuii. He's one of the only members of the Corps to have any family mentioned -- his younger brother Dokuku, who is also a Corps member and genetic experiment. Giruru came from a fan-made Keronian featured in the Keroro Land magazine named Geruru. Background Information According to the His Current Player Giruru's past is intentionally kept vague by his current player, partly because of Giruru's own tendancy to keep secrets and his player's indescisiveness, but also from his player's unwillingness to establish a firm canon background for him in the (unlikely) occasion that she might have to give him up. However, it is certain that Giruru was born and raised as a normal Keronian, and didn't turn into a liquid being until after adulthood. He's admitted more than once that he was, in fact, born with only his left eye, or lost his right eye shortly after birth; a glass eye in his right socket was needed to make sure his skull formed properly as he grew. Giruru has stated once that his mother used to hit him, and that he would respond with "hitting back", though he retracted that statement shortly after. Whether it is true or not remains yet to be seen. Though he puts conscious effort into keeping his background a secret, it's more then possible that he's had gang affiliations prior to joining the Corps -- and, in fact, he has stated once that he's killed at least one person long before becoming a formal assassin. He also has very little military experience -- it's entirely likely that, even if he managed to pass the exams, he wouldn't have made it very far before being kicked out, due to his poor work ethic and aggressive attitude towards most superiors. Regardless, he's more than once expressed disdain for the military, and considers them to be somehow "below" the Corps. Relationships Giruru, as much as he would rather not, has interacted with quite a few characters -- some of which he's friendly with, but most of whom he is not. Shurara Corps Of course, since he has to work with the bozos, he's got some semblance of a social life with them. Though he complains about them quite often, they are teammates, and NOBODY hurts a member of the Shurara Corps without a violent and painful retribution. Except Giruru. *'Dokuku' - Giruru's younger brother. A great deal less... noisy and irritable then Giruru. Despite this, they get along fairly well. Seeing as how Dokuku was, for the most part of Giruru's life, the only person that Giruru trusted, it's a pretty close bond. *'Kagege '- Dating. Though Giruru's very emotionally- and relationship-retarded, he's doing his best. Thankfully, they understand each other very well most of the time -- though Giruru still sometimes find himself baffled by the occasional small, affectionate gestures. *'Putata '- An annoyance, but a relatively decent assassin... at least, as far as Giruru would admit. Though he is quite aware that he's adding fuel to the fire with his violent reactions to Putata's minor pranks, he still can't help himself. *'Mekeke '- Creeper. That's all Giruru could say for the matter. He finds Mekeke's 'stalking' habits to be extremely irritating, due to his own love of privacy. *'Nuii '- A brat. Too naive for anyone's good. Giruru hopes to wring that out of... him? Her? It? *'Gyororo '- An ENORMOUS brat. That smart mouth is gonna get him in trouble some day... *'Robobo '- Not as annoying as the others, but... of course, since this is Giruru, he can find annoying things in Robobo. *'Yukiki '- *'Shurara '- Though he holds a large amount of respect for Shurara, due to his extreme power, he is not blind to Shurara's own... oddities. For the most part, he tries to ignore them. However, a good promotion wouldn't hurt, you hear? Keroro Platoon Seeing as he was once assigned to take out the platoon (and is still looking for ways to do so, when it's convenient), he does know a thing or two about them. *'Sergeant Keroro' - An idiot. Giruru doesn't speak to him often, but he doesn't have to. He just knows. *'Corporal Giroro' - Giruru has a bit of a grudge against him, for that rather embarrassing defeat during their second meeting. Still, it's not enough to get outright revenge against... without the okay from Shurara, that is. *'Private Second Class Tamama' - Like Keroro, Giruru doesn't have to speak to this one to firmly believe that he's an incompetent moron. *'Sergeant Major Kururu' - HATE. PURE, UNBRIDLED FURY. Giruru would rather swallow glass then spend an hour with Kururu. But, who can blame him? Since they met, it's been a constant volley of gradually increasing levels of violent retribution. It's only a matter of time before they kill each other. *'Lance Corporal Dororo '- They've only met once or twice. Of the Platoon, Giruru hates him the least. That's gotta count for something, right? Garuru Platoon Giruru has had much more interaction with the Garuru Platoon then he would like. For the most part, they're annoying jerkoffs, but... *'Lieutenant Garuru' - The "Old Man", though he can't be THAT much older then Giruru. He makes a point out of trying to get a rise out of the Lieutenant. Just because. *'Lance Corporal Zoruru' - The closest thing to an "arch enemy/rival" Giruru has. Little can compare to the loathing they hold for each other... which, thankfully, hasn't yet gotten in the way of his friendships with Taruru or Kagege. *'Private First Class Taruru' - Though they bicker and fuss quite a bit, Taruru is probably one of the best friends Giruru has had since... ever. He almost views Taruru as an annoying younger cousin or sibling... though, unlike with his real sibling, Giruru has no qualms with a little violence to get a point across. In the end, he just wants what's best for the kid... though he may have different ideas of "what is best" than most. *'New Recruit Tororo' - Brat, but not as annoying as most. The two of them get along relatively well (insults and mild threats are the worst that pass between them), though Tororo is probably still very unhappy about that one incident with the tail. *'Chief Medic Pururu '- They have never met. Giruru is vaguely aware of Shurara's crush on her, but has no real opinion on her. More to come later! Related Tropes Applied Phlebotinum - Giruru's player has, on more then one occasion, admitted that she really has little to no idea how Giruru's body works, and the she just "rolls with it". She does maintain, however, that while his chemical makeup is very very similar to water, he is not made of water. Attack Attack Attack - Giruru tends to keep going even when it would be a good idea not to. Badass Decay - Like most hardend soldiers that come to Pekopon, Giruru seems to be going a bit soft... Beserk Button - He has a few. Big Brother Instinct Blob Monster Body Horror - He can forcibly turn others into living puddles, similar to himself... apparently, it is not a fun process. Can't Hold His Liqour - He writes this off as his odd biology. It doesn't stop him from drinking, though. Cannot Stand Them, Cannot Live Without Them - A good portion of the Shurara Corps (particularly Putata and Gyororo), Taruru Career Killers Deadpan Snarker Death Glare Disproportionate Retribution - Giruru is a master at this. Don't You Dare Pity Me - Giruru's player vaguely remembers him saying this at least once. Eye Scream - As a kid, Giruru had phobias and nightmares related to this... sometimes the fear pops back up. Fear Leads To Anger - He tends to get angry when he gets worried. Friendship Moment - Very rare, but it DOES happen. Genetic Engineering Is The New Nuke Go For The Eye - A common technique used against Giruru. Though it's a good distraction, it always makes him angrier... Grudging Thank You - If you ever get a thank you, it will be in this form. * Ungrateful Bastard - Though you're far, far more likely to get this Grumpy Bear Hates Being Touched - Too many experimental pokes from complete strangers turned him into this. Heartbroken Badass - After a couple of humongous fights with Kagege, he turned into this for a little while. If You Ever Do Anything To Hurt Him - Giruru is very very protective of Dokuku. If he hasn't outright threatened Hanana, he is thinking about it. I Uh You Too - Pretty much how Giruru wound up confessing to Kagege. I Was Just Passing Through Ineffectual Loner Intergenerational Friendship - Giruru's made friends with a surprising amount of kids... Jerk Ass - In spades. Jerkass Woobie - Zoruru's player commented that Giruru turned into a woobie when he became a solid, flesh-and-blood Keronian. Karma Houdini - Was accused of this by Pirarah after people seemed to respond stronger to Giruru's constant beatings then to the time Giruru broke the poor boy's wrist. Kick The Dog - Dabbles in this on occasion. Kunihiko Yasui - Giruru's VA in the anime Leave Me Alone - When he has problems, he tries to isolate himself and solve everything alone. Making A Splash - Giruru's attack style. Minionshipping - Giruru/Kagege, anyone? Mistaken for Cheating - Though Kagege and Gijiji did technically did a few "things" together, it was all under the influence of a gun that makes people belive they're in love. Monochromatic Eye - Only one eye, and it's pure white. Murder Inc. My Sister Is Off Limits - Or brother, rather... though Dokuku has yet to find someone "special", God have mercy on the person lucky enough to catch his eye... No Big Deal - people seem to wave off Giruru's odd structure easily... though this might be justified, considering the wide array of aliens and technology out there. No Sense Of Direction Oblivious To Love - Started out like this with Kagege... He eventually got a clue, though. Puny Earthlings Sibling Team - Subverted -- Giruru and Dokuku have never actually been seen working together on a job. Sibling Yin Yang - With his younger brother, Dokuku. Sour Supporter - Generally not very supportive when working with people he dislikes. The Combat Pragmatist Thicker Than Water - Not just for the sake of pun -- though he seems aloof, he cares deeply for his brother. Undying Loyalty - For Dokuku, Kagege, and Shurara. God forbid any of their goals ever conflict with the others'. Vitriolic Best Buds - His relationship with Taruru displays this. We Want Our Jerk Back When Giruru became Dai... though not very many held this sentiment. What Measure Is A Humanoid - Giruru keeps the form of a Keronian, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still a living blob of liquid...